Guido Gianasso
Guido Gianasso (born February 15, 1961 in Turin, Italy) is a human capital management and leadership development expert. He is the Global Director of INSEAD's Career Development Center. He was Vice President of Human Capital and member of the Executive Committee at the International Air Transport Association (IATA) between 2003 and 2013. The focus of his work and academic research is on global leadership, especially in the field of cross-cultural leadership where he has developed the intercultural Leadership Engagement and Development (I-LEAD) program for the IATA. Education Gianasso received a Ph.D. in Management from the University of Geneva (Switzerland) and studied Law at the Universities of Geneva and University of Turin (Italy). He also graduated from the Advanced Management Program at Harvard Business School. Career Business Gianasso has managerial and business advisory experience in the HR and change management fields. He held senior positions in global organizations including:: *International Air Transport Association (IATA) *Credit Suisse *International Organization for Migration (IOM) *World Bank *Imperial Chemical Industries(ICI) *World Health Organization (WHO) Gianasso's major business role to date has been within IATA where he managed the global HR function, relations with host governments and the IATA Training and Development Institute (ITDI). Under IATA’s CEO Giovanni Bisignani, he coordinated a major restructuring of the organization. He also led the redesign of IATA’s and industry’s talent development model around the People Management and Development for Airlines (PMDA) initiative. Following extensive pilot projects, PDMA is experiencing adoption worldwide especially in the South Pacific. While with IATA, Gianasso employed a model of working with leading educational establishments to developed recognized training courses based on international best practice. These include: The Advanced Diploma in Aviation Management Delivered in partnership with the University of Geneva, the course provides in-depth insight into the complexities involved in aviation economics, finance and regulation. Advanced Management Program in Air Transport Delivered in partnership with Nanyang Technological University, the program is aimed at senior managers and covers global leadership as well as finance. IATA Aviation Management Certificate Delivered in partnership with Stanford University, this distance learning program provides business management and aviation training for junior managers and cabin crew who want to progress to higher levels. Education Gianasso is actively involved in the teaching and development of educational courses in human capital and change management. Teaching Guido Gianasso is Adjunct Professor at NBS Nanyang Business School in Singapore Consultancy Gianasso serves as director on Boards and Advisory Councils helping develop new aviation MBAs and leadership development programs. These include: *Eurocontrol DR Supervisory Board *IMD Executive Education Advisory Council *Stamford University *University of Geneva *Nanyang Technical University Economic International advice From 2001 to 2002, Gianasso acted as a Senior Advisor to the Romanian Minister for Foreign Affairs. International agreements Gianasso led the negotiations for the Accords de Siège between IATA and the Governments of Spain and Singapore. Cross-cultural leadership I-LEAD The intercultural Leadership Engagement and Development Program (I-LEAD) was developed by Gianasso in collaboration with Brimstone Consulting Group and launched at IATA in 2007. The I-LEAD program provides a practical implementation within business of the Cultural Intelligence (CQ) concept developed by the Cultural Intelligence Center. It aims to develop culturally intelligent leaders with the capability to run operations across geographical boundaries. Change agents form 'Western' and 'non-Western' backgrounds share experiences and best practice. These cross-cultural learnings are then fed back to the wider company through the change agents. Dr David Livermore, leader of the Cultural Intelligence Center said the I-LEAD program offered “a promising case study of how building cultural intelligence not only makes for a more respectful, humane organization but is also directly tied to efficiency and overall success.”. Global Aviation Human Capital Network While at IATA, Gianasso was the founder of the Global Aviation Human Capital Network, the professional network of the airlines’ global heads of Human Resources. The Network is designed to help spread best practice throughout the industry. Along with a series of local events, the network holds an annual Global Aviation Human Capital Summit. The Network was officially launched during the second Summit, which took place in November 2012 at Colombo, Sri Lanka. References External links * Biography website * Nanyang Technical University profile * Singapore Human Capital Summit profile Category:Living people Category:1961 births Category:Italian businesspeople Category:Businesspeople in aviation Category:Human resource management people Category:Organizational culture Category:Harvard Business School alumni Category:University of Geneva alumni